


Eine angemessene Belohnung

by LadyMorgan



Series: Das Spiel der ... Zwei Engel ohne Flügel [37]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, BDSM, Dom/sub, Edgeplay, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Lemon, Needles, Sub Gabriel, enema
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-06
Updated: 2018-06-06
Packaged: 2019-02-22 05:46:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13160526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyMorgan/pseuds/LadyMorgan
Summary: „Bereit noch eine Schritt weiterzugehen?“, fragte meine Frau und hatte dieses diabolische Grinsenim Gesicht. Mein Herzschlag beschleunigte sich und ich griff noch fester in den gepolsterten Stuhl.Um ehrlich zu sein, ich war mir in dem Moment nicht sicher, ob ich das wollte.Um ganz ehrlich zu sein, ich wollte das nicht. Aber ging es um meine Bedürfnisse? Nein.





	1. Chapter 1

 

__

 

_Gabriel_

Das Abendessen fiel heute üppig aus. Ich staunte nicht schlecht als ich von der Arbeit kam und einen reich gedeckten Tisch vorfand.

„Willst du mich mästen?“, lachte ich während ich uns Wein einschenkte, „ich bekomme doch schon einen Bauch, weil du mich immer so verwöhnst.“

„Wo denn?“, schmunzelte Eva, schob meinen Pullover hoch und verteilte lauter kleine Küsse die mich kichern ließen, „ich liebe diesen kleinen Waschbärbauch. Du sollst dir heute nochmal kräftig den Bauch vollschlagen, denn ich werde dich wahrscheinlich morgen hungern lassen.“

Sie setzte sich wieder an den Tisch und prostete mit ihrem Glas.

Morgen war Samstag. Der Tag an dem ich wieder Sklave war. Musste? Nein, durfte. Ich hatte mir das gewünscht und Eva war bereit mir das zu geben.

Wie vor jeder Session besprachen wir auch ein paar Einzelheiten und sie fragte mich nach meinen Tabus. Nach denen, die ich wirklich ablehnte, und bei denen wo ich mir nicht sicher war, aber es eventuell austesten wollte.

Das war auch so eine Sache, denn sie machte deutlich klar, daß sie sich meine Wünsche zwar anhören würde, aber im Endeffekt selber entscheiden würde.

Ich kam natürlich wieder mit dem Argument, dass ich alles für sie machen wollte.

Nachdem sie mir aber einige Beispiele genannt hatte, wie zB. das Klo mit meiner Zunge zu säubern oder nackt nach draußen zu gehen und den Rasen zu mähen, oder Donna und Jody einzuladen und ich musste sie bedienen, kam ich doch zu dem Entschluss, dass ich nicht alles machen wollte.

Aber Eva wusste auch, was sie von mir verlangen konnte, und was ich bereit war für sie zu ertragen das war ihr spätestens nach unserer Halloweensession klar.

Aber wenn sie mir schon eine  Wahl ließ, dann wäre ich doch schön blöd, wenn ich mir den Tag selber versauen würde.

 

 _‚Was gäbe ich jetzt nur für einen Blick, für einen kurzen Augenblick, der es mir ermöglichen würde,_ _dich zu sehen‘_

Mit verbundenen Augen kniete ich auf dem Boden und wartete auf weitere Anweisungen.

Das Warten verlangte nach Geduld, und Geduld ist eine Tugend. Wie oft hatte sie mir das schon erklärt. Zu oft. Wichtig war für mich, dass ich meine Geduld nicht vergessen durfte. Sie schützte vor Strafe, und Strafe bekam ich auch so, weil ich immer mal wieder etwas Wichtiges vergaß.

Und wenn ich nichts vergaß, kam es auf Eva an … War sie mit mir zufrieden, oder würde sie einen Fehler finden. Denn Versuchungen lauerten überall und ich durfte mir niemals zu sicher sein. Aber das machte den Reiz aus. Den Reiz, nie zu wissen, was geschehen würde und sich auf das Unvorbereitete vorzubereiten, wenn man konnte.

Plötzlich hörte ich das Klackern ihrer Schuhe. Sie war ganz nahe bei mir und umrundete mich.

„Du hast das Bad geputzt. Sehr ordentlich“, sagte sie und ich atmete erleichtert durch, „aber wie oft habe ich dir eigentlich schon erklärt, dass du die Zahnpasta Tube immer verschließen sollst?“

_‚Habe ich nicht?‘_

Ich überlegte, aber nicht zu lange, ansonsten wurde ich unaufmerksam. Das wirkte sich immer schlecht auf mich aus und auch wenn es nicht so wäre, ich hätte trotzdem Schuld daran und niemand sonst.

Ein Moment der Sicherheit, und schon war er vorbei. Leicht zitternd erwartete ich den ersten Schlag mit der Gerte, der Hand oder einem beliebigen Instrument. Doch es kam kein Schmerz, auch kein Schimpfwort. Es kam nichts.

Nur Stille, die an sich noch viel schlimmer war, als all das, was hätte kommen können.

_‚Sie spielt mit meiner Ungewissheit‘_

„Es tut mir leid, my love“, stammelte ich, als sie die Gerte an mein Kinn hielt, mich dazu zwang aufzusehen, aber ich konnte nichts sehen, durfte nichts sehen.

Jeder meiner restlichen Sinne war geschärft. Meine Atmung beruhigte sich, denn solange ich nicht ruhig war, machte sie auch nicht weiter.

Ihr nächster Befehl lautete auf das Bett zu krabbeln, auf alle Viere.

 

Wenige Augenblicke später spürte ich lauwarmes Wasser geduldig in meinen bereitwillig hochgereckten Arsch strömen, das war immer wieder erregend und mein Schwanz richtete sich sofort steil empor.

„Oh ja, ich dachte mir schon, dass dir meine kleine Behandlung gefällt. Nun, wenn dem so ist, dann bekommst Du gleich noch eine Ladung verpasst“, sagte sie gut gelaunt und ich nickte zwar ein wenig, aber so ganz war mir das doch nicht recht.

Ich wusste nur zu gut, dass dieses Gefühl nach einer Weile verschwand und in das Gegenteil umschlug. Zudem wusste ich nicht, wieviel Wasser sie mir verabreichen würde und wie lange sie mich leiden lassen würde, bis ich auf das Klo verschwinden durfte.

„Du hättest dir das ersparen können, wenn du dich ein wenig mehr unter Kontrolle hättest. Es ist dir nicht erlaubt, Lust zu verspüren, bis ich es dir erlaube.“

„Ja, my love.“

„Halte es in dir!“

Ihre Stimme war leise aber unmissverständlich und sie schob mir einen kleinen Plug in mein Loch.

Ich musste die Backen fest zusammenkneifen, denn es war nur ein normaler Plug. Einer, der bei heftigen Bewegungen wieder herauszurutschen drohte.

_‚Wäre besser gewesen, sie hätte mir keinen gegeben. Aber, ihre Regeln‘_

Ich stöhnte, denn nichts von der Flüssigkeit durfte wieder heraus laufen, auf gar keinen Fall. Denn wahrscheinlich würde ich vor Scham auf der Stelle sterben.

Ich verlangte es von Eva, ich drängte sie so zu sein und ich würde es ihr nicht verübeln, wenn sie mich dazu bringen würde es aufzulecken. Nur um mir zu zeigen, dass sie es konnte.

„So, ich denke, das reicht. Jetzt bist du für das erste versorgt. Aufstehen!“

Das war ein Befehl, in einem scharfen Ton gesprochen.

Mit gezielten Bewegungen hatte sie mir die Hände an das Bett gefesselt und ich hörte das Geräusch der Spreizstange.

 _‚Nein‘,_ schrie ich innerlich und versuchte während ihrer Aktion krampfhaft den Plug in mir zu behalten und alles anzuspannen, was ich anspannen konnte.

Nach und nach wurde mein Atem ruhiger, aber entspannen wollte und konnte ich mich nicht wirklich.

Zu groß war meine Angst, zu groß die Erniedrigung, würde es hier passieren.

Ich trug noch immer eine Maske über die Augen, aber ich spürte ihren warmen Atem an meiner Haut. Ich fühlte es und wusste, dass sie da war.

„Was sehe ich denn da? Wer hat Dir denn erlaubt, schon wieder geil zu sein?“, hörte ich sie plötzlich an meinem Ohr, „ich gebe dir eine Minute, dann mache ich es selber.“

_‚Fuck … ok Gabe, konzentrier dich. 83x17, wer war der erste Präsident, was ist der vierte Planet im Sonnensystem?‘_

„Eine halbe Minute!“

Gerade war ich dabei mir eine Badewanne mit Eiswasser vorzustellen. Und dann dachte ich an das Spiegelbild, das ich im Gewölbe gesehen hatte und …

„Gut gemacht“, hörte ich Eva mit weicher Stimme flüstern, „dafür gibt es eine Belohnung.“

_‚Die größte Belohnung wäre es mich entleeren zu dürfen‘_

Dass Belohnungen nicht immer den gewünschten Effekt hatten, das hatte ich schon mehr als einmal erfahren dürfen, können, müssen. So harrte ich gespannt der Dinge, die sich meine Liebste für mich ausgedacht hatte. Ich spürte Ihre Hand an meinem Penis und sofort richtete er sich wieder auf. Mein Schließmuskel verkrampfte sich und ließ wieder locker und ich hatte große Mühe den Plug in mir zu behalten. Ich bettelte um Gnade, wusste nicht wie sie darauf reagierte, denn ich konnte nichts sehen.

Doch plötzlich schob sie mir die Augenbinde ein Stück weit hoch, löste die Fesseln und ich kniff den Hintern zusammen.

„Steh auf!“, befahl sie und brachte mich ins Bad.

_‚Bitte Honey, geh raus!‘_

Eva machte keine Anstalten das Bad zu verlasse und ich flehte sie mit den Augen an.

Der Druck und die Schmerzen waren mittlerweile enorm und ich wollte nichts lieber als das Wasser wieder aus mir zu lassen, aber nicht vor meiner Frau.

Dass ich ein offener Mensch war stand außer Frage. Ich probiere gerne Dinge aus und mittlerweile gab es zwischen meiner Frau und mir so gut wie keine Schamgrenze. So gut wie. Ich spürte, dass ich rot wurde. Die Hitze schoss in meine Körper und ich senkte die Augen.

„Bitte my love, bitte nicht“, murmelte ich zutiefst beschämt, aber sie schüttelte den Kopf.

Nicht nur das … sie zog den Plug ohne Vorwarnung aus meinem Körper.

„Setz dich“, sagte sie streng und ich tat wie mir geheißen, aber versuchte krampfhaft das Wasser in mir zu behalten, „je länger du dich dagegen wehrst, desto schmerzhafter wird es für dich.“

Das wusste ich und das spürte ich. Aber das war etwas … ich konnte nicht, ich wollte nicht. Diese Grenze zu überwinden. Dazu war mein Gehirn nicht bereit.

_‚Ich werde auf kein Flehen, kein Betteln und kein Protestieren von dir hören, im Gegenteil, womöglich wird mich das noch mehr anstacheln, das einzige was dich befreien wird, ist dein Safeword‘_

Ihre Worte hallten in meinem Kopf und Tränen liefen meine Wange herunter. Verzweiflung, Scham, Schmerzen, und zu wissen dass das hier das Ende sein würde, würde ich das Safeword benutzen.

 

Eva sah wie ich mit mir kämpfte und sie war nicht aus Stein. Und dafür liebte ich sie.

„Sieh mich an!“

Sie ging vor mir in die Hocke und legte ihre Hände auf meine zitternden Oberschenkel und mit sanfter Stimme sagte sie mir genau das, was ich in diesem Moment hören musste.

Es dauerte einen Moment bis ich sie ansehen konnte, ich schämte mich so unglaublich, mich in einem meiner schwächsten Momente und so verwundbar zu zeigen. Aber darum ging es in unserer Beziehung. Solche Momente gemeinsam durchzustehen.

„Nichts was du tust oder tun könntest, könnte dich jemals weniger attraktiv für mich machen. Über deine Grenzen zu gehen, ist das Größte, was du mir schenken kannst. Ich liebe dich.“

In ihren feuchten Augen sah ich so viel Liebe und Wärme und schluckte hart als ich ihre Hände in meine nahm, noch einmal die Nase hochzog und es laufen ließ.  

Sie lächelte, flüsterte mir ins Ohr wie stolz sie sei und mit einem kurzen Kuss auf die Lippen ließ sie mich alleine. Sie drehte sich an der Tür noch einmal um, ihre Stimme klang wieder streng bevor sie ging.

„Geh duschen und dann erwarte ich dich wieder!“

Noch nie, solange ich mein Halsband trug, hatte sie mir gesagt dass sie mich liebt, oder so liebevoll mit mir gesprochen wie in diesem Moment.

Ich fühlte mich so befreit. Nicht nur weil mein Darm leer war.

Sie hätte auch anders verfahren können. Sie hätte mir auch auf den Bauch drücken können und es erzwingen. Aber das tat sie nicht, weil sie nicht so war.

Empathie schmälert Dominanz nicht. Meine sanfte Domina. Sie würde mich führen, sagte sie, aber nicht brechen. Und genau das hatte sie in diesem Moment gemacht.

 

„Schreib eine Zahl zwischen 10 und 50 auf“, sagte sie und legte einen Stift und einen Zettel vor mich hin, „ich mache dasselbe. Ist deine Zahl höher als meine, gewinnst du … ist meine Zahl höher, gewinne ich, jedoch zählt diese Zahl doppelt.“

_‚Wenn ich doch jetzt bloß wüsste worum es geht‘_

Ich nahm 30, Eva hatte 20 am Zettel stehen. Ok ... die Runde ging an mich.

_‚Jetzt stellte sich nur noch die Frage … 30 was?‘_

„Gut, dazu später mehr.“

Sie liebte es, mich meinen Gedanke zu überlassen.

Kurze Zeit später lag ich auf dem Rücken am Boden und Eva umrundete mich.

Sie sagte nichts, studierte mich, machte mich nervös. Ich war Schauspieler und Entertainer. Es gab nicht viele Momente wo ich wirklich nervös wurde oder vor Lampenfieber zitterte. Dazu war ich schon zu lange in dem Business. Doch meine Frau schaffte es, mich so fühlen zu lassen. Angespannt vor Verlangen.

Eva überließ es mir, ihr zu signalisieren, sei es auch nur mit den Augen, dass ich bereit war. Denn wenn der Zeitpunkt gekommen war, gab es kein Zurück mehr, ich gehörte nur ihr und sie konnte mich auf die Reise mitnehmen, wann und wohin es ihr beliebte.

„Schließ die Augen und öffne sie wieder wenn ich es dir sage“, kam die Anweisung und ich gab mich meinen Gefühlen hin.

 

Ich hörte, dass Eva einen Schuh auszog und kurz darauf spürte ich ihre Füße an den Innenseiten meiner Beine. Instinktiv spreizte ich sie. Eva schob ihren Fuß unter meine Hoden und hob sie leicht an. Bewegte sie dann langsam hin und her. Meine Eier glitten über die seidige Glätte ihrer Strümpfe und wäre es gegangen, mein Schwanz wäre noch größer geworden.

Ich spürte, wie sich meine Vorhaut zurück rollte und meine Eichel frei legte und konnte ein leichtes Stöhnen nicht unterdrücken. Sie strich jetzt mit ihrem beschuhten Fuß an meinem Schwanz entlang, fuhr mit der Schuhsohle über meine Eichel und verrieb die ersten Lusttropfen. Setze dann den Absatz leicht auf den Schlitz in meiner Eichel und übte Druck aus. Der leichte Schmerz half mir, nicht sofort abzuspritzen.

Ich konnte meine Gedanken kaum noch kontrollieren, sie überschlugen sich, bis das Denken gänzlich aussetzte und  Wollust regierte...

Dann hörte ich wie sie einen Stuhl heranzog und diesen nahe an meinen Körper stellte.

Aufmerksam und gierig lauschte ich was sie machte. Plötzlich spürte ich ihren Schuh in der Nähe meines Schwanzansatzes auf meinen Unterbauch, nur leicht und ohne Druck. Ihren schuhlosen Fuß stellt sie auf meinen Kehlkopf, ebenfalls ohne Druck aber ich wagte nicht zu atmen.

Mein Herzschlag beschleunigte sich als sie mir sagte, ich solle meine Augen öffnen. Langsam hob sich ihr Fuß von meinem Kehlkopf und wanderte über mein Gesicht.

„Sieh mich an“, flüsterte sie und ihre Augen forderten mich auf ihn zu liebkosen, was ich auch machte.

Je stürmischer ich wurde, desto mehr verstärkte sich der Druck auf meinen Schwanz den sie mittlerweile mit dem Schuh an meinen Bauch gedrückt hatte.

_‚Oh Gott ist das erregend. Wie gerne würde ich dir deine Strümpfe ausziehen und deine Zehen lutschen, dich und mich zum Orgasmus bringen … aber es ist heute dein Spiel, ich werde auf die nächste Gelegenheit warten‘_

Viel zu schnell war das Spiel vorbei und sie ließ mich frustriert wimmernd und mit einem hoch explosiven Ständer zurück. Ich schloss die Augen um mich zu beruhigen.

_‚Das war knapp. Ein bißchen mehr und ich hätte es nicht mehr stoppen können‘_

Eva zog sich ihren Schuh wieder an und gab mir die Zeit die ich brauchte um wieder ganz bei mir zu sein, mit all meinen Gedanken.

 

„Ich habe eine Aufgabe für dich. Sie wartet im Schlafzimmer.“

Wenige Augenblicke später besah ich mir das Chaos. Sie hatte meinen halben Schrank ausgeräumt und alles auf den Boden geworfen.

„Du weißt, dass ich es nicht leiden kann, wenn du das Schlafzimmer dazu benutzt überall deine getragene Wäsche herumliegen zu lassen. Du hast eine halbe Stunde und wehe dir du machst es nicht ordentlich, dann wirst du schmerzlich lernen, unendlich dankbar für diese kleinen Korrekturmaßnahmen zu sein und den Schmerz zu lieben, wenn er für dich vorgesehen ist.“

Mit diesen Worten schloss sie die Tür und überließ mich meinem Schicksal.

_‚Aber ehrlich? Wozu steht im Schlafzimmer ein Stuhl wenn man nicht abends seine Kleidung darauf und, ok … zugegebenermaßen auch darunter verteilen kann?‘_

Gott sei Dank konnte sie mein Murren nicht hören aber was blieb mir anderes über als meine Wäsche wieder zu sortieren und einzuräumen.

Eva kam mit einer Wasserfalsche wieder und ich trank sie gierig halbleer. Noch dazu grummelte mein Magen, denn es war schon weit nach Mittag.

_‚Sollte ich es wagen?‘_

Anscheinend war sie mit meiner Arbeit zufrieden, denn sie beorderte mich wieder ins Spielzimmer.

 

Jedes Mal wenn ich mich auf die Knie begab und meinen Blick zu Boden senkte, dann war es dieser Moment in dem eine Transformation stattfand. Ein Moment des Sammelns, der Vorbereitung auf das, was kommen mag, ein Moment der eine Spannung erzeugte, bis zu dem Augenblick an dem sie mich aufforderte sie anzusehen.

„Du hast noch 30 offen“, sagte sie schelmisch und ich nickte.

„30 was?“

Ich konnte es mir nicht verkneifen und sie schüttelte den Kopf.

„Aufpassen! Erstens hast du Sprechverbot und du weißt genau wie du mich anzureden hast. Das wird heute noch ein langer Tag werden, was soll ich nur mit dir machen?“

Sie umrundete mich wieder und das Klackern ihrer Absätze bescherte mir eine Gänsehaut.

„Entschuldige, my love“, murmelte ich zerknirscht, wusste aber, dass das jetzt auch nichts mehr bringen würde.

„Wir fangen an mit 10 Gertenhieben. Beug dich über den Bock. Ich werde dir die Hände nicht fesseln, sondern ich will dass du sie selber am Rücken zusammenhältst. Und ich will keinen Mucks von dir hören und du wirst dich nicht bewegen. Für jeden Verstoß werden es um zwei mehr. Verstanden?“

„Ja my love“, versprach ich fest entschlossen und faltete meine Hände zusammen.

Hörbar zog ich durch zusammengebissene Zähne die Luft ein, jedoch verließ kein Ton meine Lippen.

Ein zweiter Hieb folgte, ein dritter. Meine Hände krampften sich bei jedem Schlag auf meinem Rücken zusammen, allein vom Willen gehalten. Seile waren nicht nötig, wenn der Stolz stark genug war. Diese Barriere wollte ich durchschreiten und ich wusste dass ich das schaffen würde.

_‚Das hat sie beeindruckt. Es war ihre linke Augenbraue, die kurz nach oben zuckte und ein keines Lächeln. Eine schnelle Bewegung, fast nicht zu sehen, und doch, es war da‘_

Ein kleiner Stolz machte sich in mir breit und ich lächelte, wenn auch nur innerlich.


	2. Chapter 2

„Teil zwei.“

Sie befahl mir, mich auf das Bett zu legen und fesselte meine Hände und Füße zu einem X.

„Ich werde dir jetzt zeigen was passieren kann, wenn man sich nicht an das Sprechverbot hält und vielleicht kommt dir noch eine andere Sache in den Sinn, die ich dir damit veranschaulichen will“, mit diesen Worten holte sie einen Dildo und einen Klebestreifen.  

Sie legte eine gezielte Pause ein, um die Spannung und die Wirkung ihrer Wörter zu erhöhen.

Es war schon immer Evas Begabung gewesen, mich in ein Wechselspiel der Gefühle zu versetzen.

 _‚Yes‘,_ dachte ich und mein Kleiner zuckte voller Vorfreude.

Hätte ich in diesem Moment geahnt was sie vorhatte, mein Schwanz hätte sich ängstlich verkrochen.

„Mach den Mund auf!“

Sie sah mir tief in die Augen und meine weiteten sich, „10 Sekunden.“ Ich ahnte was sie vorhatte und presste meine Lippen aufeinander.

„Du liegst gefesselt da, die Beine weit auseinander und deine Eier sind mir schutzlos ausgeliefert“, schmunzelte sie, „wenn du weißt, was gut für dich ist, machst du jetzt den Mund auf.“

Die Drohung zeigte Wirkung und widerwillig öffnete ich meine Lippen und bevor ich richtig reagieren konnte, hatte ich den Dildo im Mund.

Mit meiner Zunge versuchte ich mich dem unerwünschten Eindringling zu widersetzen, was mir natürlich nicht gelang und so schob sich der Kunststoffpenis immer weiter in meinem Mundraum, bis er kurz vor dem Erreichen des Rachens stoppte.

In diesem Moment bekam ich keine Luft mehr.

Durch krampfartige Verrenkungen versuchte ich meiner Mundöffnung doch noch irgendwo ein Schlupfloch zu finden, um meinen angestiegenen Sauerstoffbedarf decken zu können, doch Eva klebte mir den Mund zu und befestigte somit den Dildo in meinem Mund.

Meine Luftzufuhr wurde jetzt gänzlich unterbrochen, ich fing an zu würgen. Mein Brustkorb bäumte sich auf. Krampfhaft versuchte ich nach Luft zu ringen und ballte die Hände zu Fäusten.

„Die Zeit läuft und du wirst jetzt durch die Nase atmen, dazu ist sie da“, sagte sie ruhig und die Worte erreichten nur langsam mein Gehirn.

Erst jetzt realisierte ich, dass der Mensch diese zwei zusätzlichen Öffnungen besaß, mit der er notfalls noch atmen konnte, daran hatte ich vorher vor lauter Panik gar nicht mehr gedacht.

Wild stieß ich meine verbrauchte Luft durch die Nasenlöcher aus, um danach sofort gierig frische Luft wieder in mich einzusaugen.

„So ist es gut. Langsam und regelmäßig atmen. Genauso. Dir wird nichts passieren, ich bin da. Du hast es gleich geschafft.“

Ihre beruhigenden Worte waren ein Segen und ich hatte mich bereits einigermaßen an den neuen Zustand gewöhnt.

Schneller als gedacht befreite sie mich wieder und ich atmete tief und erleichtert durch.

Das war eine neue Erfahrung und ich konnte nicht behaupten, dass es mir Spaß gemacht hatte … Aber zumindest verstand ich jetzt die Frauen, oder besser gesagt ich verstand Eva, wenn sie sagte dass sie das nicht möchte, dass ich beim Oralsex ihren Kopf krampfhaft festhalte und in den Schritt drücke, nur um meinen Schwanz tief in ihrem Mund zu spüren.

„Danke my love für diese Erfahrung“, sagte ich wirklich ehrlich gemeint und sie nickte.

 

Und dann machte sie etwas was ich nicht verstand, aber da sie Lust darauf hatte, ließ ich sie.

Was heißt, ich ließ sie … ich war gefesselt an Händen und Füßen und reden durfte ich auch nicht. Sagen wir so … ich hatte keine Wahl.

Sie lackierte meine Fußnägel. Rot. Ich sah ihr zu und wusste nicht ob ich grinsen sollte oder nicht.

„Hast du was dagegen?“, fragte sie mich zwischendurch und ich schüttelte den Kopf.

„Soll ich dir auch noch deine Fingernägel lackieren?“

„Wenn es dich glücklich macht, my love“, murmelte ich gleichgültig und seufzte.

Und so bekam ich auch noch rot lackierte Fingernägel.

„Ach ja, was ich vergessen habe dir zu sagen. Der Nagellackentferner ist leer. Du müsstest dir dann am Montag neuen besorgen“, fügte sie noch schnell hinzu und verstaute ihn wieder in der Schublade.

_‚Das ist jetzt nicht dein Ernst. Ich soll so am Montag in die Arbeit?‘_

Nach grinsen war mir jetzt nicht mehr zumute. Peinlich genug Karin zu erklären warum ich rote Fingernägel hatte.

 

„Sag mal … hast du Hunger?“

Dankbar nickte ich. Mein Magen hing schon in den Kniekehlen, ein Blick zum Radiowecker verriet mir, dass es schon später Nachmittag war.

Langsam stand sie vom Bett auf, griff sich unter den Rock und zog langsam den Slip aus. Mit einem verschmitzten Lächeln gab sie mir zu verstehen, dass sie etwas vorbereiten würde, legte den Slip auf mein Gesicht und ging aus der Tür.

Mein Schwanz stand sofort wieder steil in die Höhe und ich sog gierig ihren betörenden Geruch ein und die Erregung schoss in jede einzelne Pore meines Körpers. Verzweifelt zog ich an den Fesseln aber ich konnte mich nicht befreien, denn wir achteten ja auf Qualität. In diesem Moment verfluchte ich dieses Detail. Ich versuchte mich irgendwie zu winden und mir Reibung zu verschaffen, probierte es mit Stößen in die Luft aber ich wurde dadurch immer noch geiler.

_‚Du Biest … du weißt ganz genau, dass mich das verrückt macht‘_

Eine halbe Stunde ließ sie mich schmoren und mir stand der Schweiß auf der Stirn. Nichts wünschte ich mir in dem Moment sehnlicher als mir Befriedigung zu verschaffen.

 

Die nächste Herausforderung stellte dann das Essen dar. Nicht nur, dass sie mir ein Seil um meinen Unterleib gebunden hatte, das ununterbrochen an meinem Damm drückte, was unglaublich erregend war, zudem musste ich noch mit verbundenen Augen und gefesselten Händen die jeweiligen Lebensmittel erraten. Bei jedem Fehler, und ich machte leider viele, gab es einen Gertenhieb auf meine Oberschenkel. Aber ehrlich, die Marke vom Weißwein erraten? Oder den Unterschied zwischen Gouda und Edamer? Sie machte es mir nicht leicht, aber mir machte das Spaß.

Zur Belohnung gab es dann noch Vanillepudding und ich genoss es von meiner Frau gefüttert zu werden.  

 

„Weißt du was ein Tunnelspiel ist?“, fragte Eva, als ich am Andreaskreuz stand, die Arme an die Bretter gelehnt, die Beine gespreizt und den Kopf demütig gesenkt.

„Ja, my love“, antwortete ich mit zittriger Stimme und schluckte.

„Erkläre es“, fuhr sie fort und streichelte über meinen Rücken, sofort stellten sich meine Nackenhaare auf.

„Aktionen, die wenn sie einmal begonnen haben, nicht vor Ablauf einer bestimmten Frist beendet werden können. Man nennte sie Tunnelspiele, weil es auch in einem Tunnel keine Nebenausfahrten gibt“, erklärte ich und sie bejahte.

Dann spürte ich sie an meinem Hintern hantieren und sie schob mir irgendetwas in meinen Kanal.

Kurze Zeit später hatte sie mich an den Händeln gefesselt und zeigte mir den gehassten Rohrstock.

„10 sind noch offen.“

Mit diesen Worten ließ sie den Rohrstock über meinen Körper gleiten und jetzt machte sich auch etwas anderes bemerkbar. Hitze. In meinem Inneren.

_‚Was ist das? Das brennende Gefühl kenne ich bereits von der Rheumasalbe‘_

„Ich will, dass du mitzählst“, Eva sprach leise, aber ich lauschte angestrengt ihren Worten und schloss die Augen.

Der Rohrstock tat wirklich weh. Das war kein dumpfer Schmerz wie mit dem Holzpaddle, sondern ein heißer und brennender, genauso wie es in meinem Innersten brannte. Je mehr ich verkrampfte, desto stärker brannte es und ich versuchte mich zu entspannen. Außen wie auch innen. Ich biss die Zähne zusammen und zischte die Zahlen heraus.

Das Atmen fiel mir schwerer und ich konnte mich nicht auf den sich immer wieder verändernden Rhythmus einstellen. Besonders schlimm waren kurze Schläge hintereinander, denn das zog sich durch den ganzen Körper. Aber es war eine süße Angst, die ich auskostete und meinem Schwanz schien die Behandlung zu sehr zu gefallen.

Eine heiße Welle nach der anderen durchströmte meinen Körper und ich fing an zu schwitzen. Das war der Punkt wo ich das Gefühl hatte, mein Körper würde sich auflösen und ich fühlte mich leicht und unglaublich frei. Ich wollte mehr. Alles andere verlor an Bedeutung.

Es gab nur noch sie und mich und den Rohrstock. Jede Schmerzwelle trug mich noch weiter mit sich davon. Ich hatte Angst und sehnte mich danach.

Das war der Reiz, der mich so unglaublich anmachte. Ich war erschöpft, ich wollte keine Schmerzen mehr, aber genauso wenig wollte ich auch, dass es aufhörte. Aber zehn Schläge waren nicht viel.

Sie sah mich an, hob die Augenbrauen und ich musste mich erst sammeln um zu begreifen, was sie von mir verlangte. Selten kostete es Eva viele Worte, um mir zu zeigen, was sie von mir erwartete, Blicke reichten. Manchmal hasste ich sie für ihre stille Art. Schlimmer als jedes böse Wort. Es machte mich manchmal etwas wütend und deswegen liebte ich sie so sehr.

Das zog sich wie ein roter Faden durch unsere gesamte Beziehung. Ich hatte Respekt vor meiner Frau, nicht nur dann, wenn sie mich züchtigte, oder verwenden wir lieber das Wort ‚lehrte‘ oder ‚führte‘. Wahrscheinlich war gerade das einer der Gründe, warum gerade sie diesen Zugang zu mir hatte.

„Danke my love“, stammelte ich schließlich und wusste, dass das zu spät kam, „bitte bestrafe mich für dieses Fehlverhalten.“

„Wenn es dein Wunsch ist“, spottete sie, „aber vorher setz dich auf den Stuhl, ich habe noch eine andere Überraschung für dich.“

 

Mühselig kletterte ich mit immer noch brennendem Hintern auf den Gyn-Stuhl und wartete was sie holen würde, da sie mich kurz alleine ließ.

_‚Gott sei Dank‘_

Ich stöhnte einige Augenblicke später vor Erleichterung als sie das Spekulum einführte und das kleine Biest wieder aus mir entfernte. Sofort reckte ich meinen Hals um zu sehen was das war.

„Ingwer“, sie zwinkerte mir kurz zu und ich lehnte mich wieder zurück, nur um im nächsten Augenblick aufzuschreien.

Mindestens drei Eiswürfel fanden ihren Weg in mein geweitetes Loch, bevor sie es wieder verschloss. Mir war klar, dass Eva wusste, dass das nicht sofort den kühlenden Effekt erzielte. Ich wusste nicht mehr, ob mir heiß oder kalt war. Im Wechsel zwischen Hitze und Kälte, bekam ich eine Gänsehaut nach der anderen und fing an unkontrolliert zu zittern. Es war ein unglaublich erregendes Gefühl, es war, als wenn ich zwischen Himmel und Hölle mit einer unglaublichen Geschwindigkeit hin und herflog.

„Es ist kein Wunder, warum ich dich immer fesseln muss.“

Mit der Gerte spürte ich einen kurzen Schmerz auf meinem Handrücken als sich meine Hand unbewusst in die verbotene Zone schlich.

„Fuck“, stöhnte ich aufgedreht, nicht mehr Herr meiner Sinne und klammerte mich in den Stuhl.

Es war unbeschreiblich was in meinem Körper vorging und ich hatte das Gefühl auf der Stelle abspritzen zu müssen.

„Ich denke, ich werde dir dann den Mund mit Seife auswaschen lassen“, erwiderte sie amüsiert.

„Bitte my love, darf ich kommen … ich muss … ich brauche …“, flehte ich und sah sie direkt an.

„Ich will, dass du es dir machst ... ich will es sehen“, forderte sie und mit zitternder Hand umfasste ich meinen steinharten Schwanz und rubbelte. Nur ein paar Sekunden und ich explodierte.

„Danke“, stöhnend und schnaufend schloss ich die Augen und versuchte meinen Atem wieder unter Kontrolle zu bringen.

_‚Oh oh‘_

Sofort war ich wieder alarmiert, denn wenn Eva in solchen Situationen meinen Oberschenkel streichelte, dann kam etwas auf mich zu.

 

„Bereit noch eine Schritt weiterzugehen?“, fragte sie und hatte dieses diabolische Grinsen im Gesicht.

Dann sah ich beunruhigt zu was sie machte und mir war nicht wohl bei der Sache. Mit Handschuhen, Desinfektionsmittel, Tupfern und sterilen Nadeln kam sie zu mir. Mein Herzschlag beschleunigte sich und ich griff noch fester in den gepolsterten Stuhl. Sie wollte mich also mit Nadeln durchstechen.

Um ehrlich zu sein, ich war mir in dem Moment nicht sicher, ob ich das wollte. Um ganz ehrlich zu sein, ich wollte das nicht.

Aber ging es um meine Bedürfnisse? Nein.

„Oh bitte nicht, my love“, wimmerte ich in Panik.

„Für den Anfang vier in jede Brustwarzen“, sagte sie und ich schüttelte argwöhnisch den Kopf.

„Mehr? Ok dann fünf.“

Sie warf mir einen anerkennenden Blick zu und schmunzelte.

_‚Ich überlebe das nicht‘_

Ich fühlte wie der Schweiß ausbrach und sie hatte noch nicht einmal angefangen. Zitternd versuchte ich mir einzureden, dass ich das für Eva wie ein Mann ertragen würde. Aber die Angst stieg in mir und mein Körper begann Stresshormone auszuschütten.

„Ich weiß, was ich tue, vertrau mir“, flüsterte sie beruhigend und streichelte über meine Brust.

_‚Aber in meine Brustwarzen? Scheiße, eine Nadel im Arsch tut schon weh …‘_

Meine Nippel verhärteten sich automatisch und ich schluckte erneut, als das kühle Desinfektionsmittel in meine Nase drang, bevor ich es an meiner Haut spürte.

Doch dann schenkte sie mir wieder dieses warme Lächeln, welches mein Herz schneller schlagen ließ. Blitzschnell und kurz stach die Nadel zu. Ich spürte es, aber es war nicht schlimm.

Das Adrenalin, das durch meinen Körper schoss machte es erträglich. Und noch einmal, auf die andere Seite meines kleinen Hügels. Die nächsten beiden Nadeln setzte sie jeweils links und rechts, aber waagerecht durch die Haut. Es sah aus wie ein kleines Dach, das schützend über meine Brustwarze lag. Das tat etwas mehr weh.

Zischend zog ich die Luft ein. Und der fünfte, blitzschnell genau in die Mitte. Tat nicht weh und ich spürte wie das Blut pochte. Dann folgte auf der anderen Seite die gleiche Behandlung.

Dadurch dass meine linke Brustwarze empfindlicher als die rechte war muß ich zugeben, dass es um einiges mehr schmerzte. Aber bei weitem nicht so schlimm, wie ich es mir vorgestellt hatte.

„Tapfer“, lobte mich Eva und ich lächelte etwas erleichterter.

Gut, erregt war ich nicht wirklich, aber der Schmerz ließ nach.

_‚Diesen Blick kenne ich und, oh nein, du wirst es nicht tun!‘_

Mit meinen Augen flehte ich sie an, als sie ihren Blick in meine Weichteile Richtete und ihr Lächeln langsam größer wurde.

Sanft massierte meine Frau und Herrin meine sprichwörtlich  dicken Eier, die entspannt in meinem Hodensack hingen. Nach einer Weile nahm sie ein dünnes Seil und begann geschickt beide getrennt voneinander abzubinden, sodass sie am Ende prall nebeneinander standen. Und mein Schwanz produzierte fleißig Lusttropfen. Nachdem sie mich wieder befreit hatte begann sie wirklich noch sechs weitere Nadeln in mich zu stechen und am Ende war mein Körper geschmückt.

Das Stechen war am Schlimmsten in der Nähe der Eichel und ich schrie auch kurz auf.  

„Du hast fast so viele Nadeln wie der Weihnachtsbaum“, grinste sie und gab mir was zu trinken, das ich dankbar annahm. Ich schwitzte, mein Herz raste und war es auf der einen Seite etwas schmerzhaft, war es aber auf der anderen Seite so erregend und berauschend und ich war so dermaßen geil, dass sie mich wahrscheinlich nur anzuhauchen hätte müssen und ich wäre auf der Stelle gekommen.

Ich spürte jede Nadel und das Blut in meinen Adern pochen, es war so intensiv, dass ich beinahe den Verstand verlor.

 

„Komm ein wenig herunter und dann entferne ich die Nadeln.“

Damit ließ sie mich alleine und verschwand für einige Minuten aus der Tür, nicht ohne mir natürlich vorher einzuschärfen mich nicht zu berühren.

Und das war nicht leicht, denn ich hatte das Gefühl zu explodieren. Aber ich genoss dieses Gefühl und schloss die Augen. Ich hatte nicht gleich bemerkt, dass Eva schon längst wieder an der Türe stand und ihr Blick verriet mir, dass sie genau wusste, dass mir das gefallen hatte, aber genauso wie sie musste auch ich manches Mal zum Glück gezwungen werden.

Und dann war das Gefühl leider weg, als sie mir langsam, zu langsam die Nadeln herauszog und es herrschte nur wieder der Schmerz vor, der mich jammern und wimmern ließ.

 

Dieser Tag hatte mir einiges abverlangt und ich  war fertig und erschöpft.

Aber auch glücklich und zufrieden und Eva sehr dankbar, dass sie das alles mit mir gemacht hatte.

„Ich liebe dich“, flüsterte sie als sie mir das Halsband abgenommen hatte.

„Und ich liebe dich Honey“, lächelte ich zufrieden, wenn auch etwas geschafft, „danke, dass du überhaupt gewagt hast, solche Dinge mit mir zu machen und jetzt lass uns etwas essen, denn ansonsten sterbe ich vor Hunger.“

Nach einem ordentlichen Essen gingen wir ins Schlafzimmer, wo ich erst einmal die Verschnürungen von ihrem Korsett löste und jeden freigelegten Millimeter ihrer Haut mit sanften Küssen bedeckte.

 

Im nächsten Teil ...

Donna bat Eva um Hilfe um ihren Mann wieder auf den richtigen Weg zu bringen


End file.
